The Protector of Olympus
by Blueguardian101
Summary: After the Second Giant War the gods and demigods thought they were safe and would live in an era of peace, but they were wrong. A new threat emerges and threatens the safety of the entire Western Civilization. But the Lord Chaos and the primordial council are sending help, they are sending the warriors of Chaos to help decide the fate of Olympus. DISCLAIMME:All Rights to Uncle Rick
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Before we begin this tale I must first introduce myself. My name Is Zeta and I am the warrior of Chaos the creator and protector of Olympus. Let me begin with the tale of how I became Zeta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"(Flashback Begins)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" I was preparing my armor when I heard someone call my name, "Rasmus!"The seer Orane yelled as he ran up to me. "What is it Orane?" I asked as I set my armor down and turned to face him. "The Trojans are close, they are almost near the walls of Athens," he told me as he caught his breath. "By the gods, "I said as I picked my armor up and started to put it on. "What are you doing? Do you not remember my vision that I told you about Rasmus?"Orane said with a concerned look. "I do my old friend, but no man can change the will of the fates. If I am destined to die at the spear of a Trojan then I will do so with honor" I told him as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Well I will not be around to see it, goodbye my friend see you in the next life," He said as he handed me my sword then he left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" After I strapped my sword to my side I put my helmet on the I walked to the walls to met with my squadron of men. "Ramus" My second in command and old friend Sander called as he ran over to me. "Yes, Sander what news do you bring?"I asked as he caught up to me. "Well, we have a new soldier his name is Damon you will meet him soon enough. I also bring news of how we might be able to slow the Trojans to give Athens enough time until Achilles the warrior can get here, but it will surely send us and our men to Hades," he said as he looked around at our squadron of six men. Our squadron was comprised of me, Sander, Gruevn our weapons handler, Jayr our healer, our peacemaker Kasmy, and new soldier Damon. "That is a price I am willing to pay myself to keep our city safe," I told Sander as the rest of them walked over. "Well if we try to intercept the Trojans before they get near Athens' walls then we can try and send as many as we can to the underworld with us. It should buy them enough time for Achilles to arrive with his army."Sander said as he crossed his arms. I looked around at my men and said "I am not going to ask you to go on a mission that will seal your fate, but I am asking not as your leader but as a friend and a brother in arms. Please help me in this battle, so we can give our City a fighting chance.", "I have fought by your side for so long that we are not only brothers in arms, we might as well be brothers. I will fight with you" Sander said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't fight without weapons, so I am coming along to make sure you don't die without a sword in your hand, "Gruevn said as he crossed his arms. "You can't just get injured and die a dishonorable death, you are going to need your healer to make sure you keep fighting with honor," Jayr said as he readjusted his quiver. "I know there is no chance to make peace, but I need to make sure we die with peace, "Kasmy said as he leaned against his spear. I walked over to Damon and put my hand on his shoulder "I will not ask you to fight your first battle and die, I can ask the King to have you moved to another squadron"I told him, "There is a reason I asked to be assigned to you sir, you and your men are legends. It would be an honor to fight beside you and die with you sir" Damon said as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" I shook my head as I told them to get ready, "Come Sander we must go tell the king of our plans"I said as I headed over to the King's tent. Sander followed me and we both entered the King's tent while removing our helmets. "Ah my two greatest soldiers Ramus and Sander, I was just getting ready to send the messenger after you two. I need you two to round your men and help the detail that is escorting Achilles and his army."King Menestheus said as he sat down. "Well King Menestheus we have a different plan, our plan is to intercept the Trojans and try to hold them off as long as possible until the son of Peleus gets here"Sander said "Now that is a mission that is sure enough for Thanatos to claim your souls"Menestheus said "We realize that my King but it is the only option to ensure Athens safety and the safety of your people"I told him as I set my helmet down on my table "Why not send another squadron of men to do it we have plenty of men willing to die for our city"He said as he rubbed his eyes "Because my King you said it yourself me and Sander are you best two soldiers and you know my squadron is the best in your army" I said as I leaned on the table "You are correct, if you think it is the best plan then so be it. I give you my blessing to do it. May our patron Athena help you both"Menestheus said as he leaned back in his seat "Thank you my King"I said as I bowed then I grabbed my helmet and walked out of the tent with Sander as we made our way to return to our men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" As we got closer to our men we both put our helmets back on and Kasmy walked over to us, "What did the King say, sir?"He asked me as he walked with back to our camp. "Our King gave us his blessing to proceed with the mission, "I told him as I stopped at our camp. "Better than guard detail," Sander said as he sat down. I shook my head then I told Gruevn to prepare the weapons and to bring as many as he could. I sat down next to Sander and took off my helmet setting it down next to me, Sander did the same thing. "How long have we known each other Sander?"I asked him, "Since we were both boys Rasmus, our mothers knew each other," he said smiling "Indeed they did, but I did not know my father so I did not have any idea what legacy I was to follow. Unlike yours, your father was a soldier so you became a soldier" I said look at him. "I remember you telling me that your mother told you that your father was a powerful scholar since he had many enemies and he left to keep you safe" Sander said "Indeed and I became a soldier to not follow in the footsteps of a father who was never there, who knew I was a born fighter and scholar"I said chuckling "Yes you are but you are also one of the best men I know and you fight not for riches but for the people of Athens."He said placing his hand on my shoulder "We all fight for the people of Athens my old friend"I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder "Now let's fight for our fellow Athenians" I said getting up and putting on my helmet, Sander did the same thing then we all left the walls of Athens and went to fight our final battle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" As we marched on to met our enemies and our fate we talked about our lives and got to know each other a little better before Thanatos claims our souls. As we drew closer we heard the march of men heading towards us so we got into position. I and Sander hid behind a boulder with our spears and shields, Gruevn hid behind a tree with his ax, Kasmy and Damon were behind two bushes with their spears and shields, and Jayr was up in the tree with his bow ready to rain arrows down on the Trojans. When we saw them top the hill I gave the signal to Jayr and he started to bring Apollo's fury down on the Trojans. The Trojans were disordered for a moment in which I cried "FOR ATHENS!" and charged in with my men behind me. We were able to send some to Hades but soon enough they got ordered and their archers sent a volley of arrows our way. We were able to get our shields up in time but Gruevn was not so lucky, he was to first the fall to Thanatos grip. I threw my spear down and drew my sword then I charged in, Sander, Kasmy, Damon, and Jayr followed my lead all drawing their swords and charged in with me. We were able to fend them off but soon we started to fall. Jayr was killed by the blade of a Trojan, Damon was pierced by a Trojan's arrow, Kasmy fell by the spear of a Trojan, and Sander died by a Trojan's blade. I was holding my own until I felt the spear pierce my front, I fell back onto the ground holding the spear shaft. As I laid there on my back as the life faded from me, I thought about how I couldn't escape the vision of the future, how I died fighting for my people. I looked up at the sky one last time, then darkness took over my vision as I took my last breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" I opened my eyes expecting to find myself standing in front of the River Styx but instead, I found myself looking up at stars, then I looked down at my chest and noticed that the spear was not there. I then noticed that I was not wearing any armor but I was wearing a plain tunic. I stood up from the ground and look around, I noticed that it seem the entire room was made of stars then I looked ground and found myself looking Gaia herself. "Beautiful is it not, "A voice of a man said behind me. I looked behind me to see a man who was wearing a black robe with a hood that was up. "Who are you? Why am I here? Where are my comrades?"I asked the man as I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Don't worry Rasmus all of your questions will be answered soon."He said as he removed his hood revealing his face, he had long silver hair and a silver bread, his eyes were black with white spots that looked like stars. "Do I know you from somewhere?"I asked him as I tried to recognize him, "No, but I know who you are. I have watched you your entire life Rasmus. I am proud of the man you have become." he said as he walked over to me "Are you, my father?"I asked him trying to find the truth. "Short of, I used my power to create you then I sent you to your mother and let her raise you. she was the most caring and selfless person I saw I hoped you would learn that from her."He said as he looked down at Gaia "Wait so you're telling me that the woman who raised me and called me her son did not give birth to me. But instead I was created by some godly power, wait that means..."I said as I realized who I was speaking to "Your Chaos the void, lord of creation", "Yes I am Rasmus and I created my so you could take my place as lord of creation when you were ready to"he said as he put hand on my shoulder "I sent that vision to the seer to test you, to see if you would take the selfish way and try to prevent it or to see if you would do the right thing and selflessly accept your fate and protect the people of Athens.", I sat down on the ground to take in everything Chaos just said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" That's when a giant flash happened and there stood six people, five of them were my fallen comrades the sixth person was wearing black robes and had giant black wings, in his hand was a scroll. "Ah thank you, Thanatos for bringing me these five"Chaos said as he looked at them, "You are welcome lord Chaos, "Thanatos said then he flashed away. I looked at my men then I looked at Chaos and said "There is a specific reason why you saved all six of us and not just me, I would like to know what the reason is", "And I would like to know what in Zeus' name is going on here" Sander said as he stepped forward and stood next to me. So after Chaos explained to them what he told me Sander looked at me and said chuckling "Well explains why you have a god complex", I chuckled then I looked at Chaos and said "That still does not answer my question, why did you need all of six of us if I am your heir", "My time is not up yet not until we prevent the destruction of Olympus, that's why I need all six of you to protect Olympus and to be my warriors" Chaos said as he went to go sit on a throne that appeared. "When is these destruction supposed to come?"Gruevn asked, "I do not know but for now you must train, time passes more quickly here in my realm so you would introduce yourselves to the Olympians shortly after the Trojan War has ended which would be 10 years here."Chaos responded as he leaned back in his throne. "Who will train us?"Damon asked "The rest of the primordial council will train you with powers that will be blessed to you, "He told us. "Understood lord chaos," I said as we all bowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"(Flashback ends)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"And that took places eras ago, now we must introduce ourselves to the Olympians again but this time not by our real names but by our Chaos names. We all have taken up names throughout the ages now we are in the modern age so we have taken up more modern names. I am no longer Rasmus, I am Riley the Son Of Chaos and Protector of Olympus./p 


	2. Chapter 1

_(Riley's POV)_

 _I was in my apartment safehouse at Time Square sharpening my sword. I live here by myself since Chaos thought it would be a good idea for all of us to be in different locations of the country just in case there was a monster attack that the half bloods couldn't get to. As I was sharpening my sword I heard a knock on my door, so I set my sword and sharpener down then I got up and walked to the door while unsheathing one of my daggers. I looked through the peephole to see my old friend Sander now known as Sean standing there. I sheathed my dagger then I opened my door to let him in._ "Hey I would have teleported in but do to Chaos' protection enchantments I couldn't" _He said walking in then he laid down on the couch_. _I sat down in the chair facing the couch then I asked_ "So did you come here to catch up or have your brought news of the war between the Greeks and Romans", "The war is over, word from Camp Jupiter is the daughter of Bellona returned Athena's statue to the Greeks and they have made peace." _He answered as he took his flip flops off_ "That means Kevin should be here soon to tell us if they made peace. He's safehouse is in Long Island near the camp." _I said as I leaned back in the chair._

 _Shortly after I said that I heard a knock and I stood up to see who it was. I saw two people through the peephole, The first person was Kasmy now known as Kevin and the second person was my father Chaos wearing an all black suit. I opened the door to let both of them in._ "He flashed behind me shortly after I flashed here" _Kevin said as he walked through the door, Chaos followed him in and sat down in the chair I was sitting in._ "So since you are here Kevin I take it the demigods have made peace?" _I asked as I leaned against a wall._ "Yes they have the daughter of Bellona did return the statue as a sign of peace. So that means the gods are no longer conflicted" _Kevin said as he sat down on a bar stool._ "And I bring news of the gigantomachy. They have defeated the giants along with my daughter Gaia. It's a shame she has betrayed the primordial council like this." _Chaos said looking down at his tie_ "No offense Lord Chaos but I think she betrayed the council when she had a plot to kill her husband Ouranos" _Sean said as he sat up on the couch._ "You are right about that, I guess I gave her too many second chances" _He said rubbing his eyes_ "If I was in your position at the time father I would have done the same thing" _I said standing up straight._

"I know you would have Riley, that's what I want you to learn. Not to make the same mistakes I have, but anyway. They will be celebrating on Olympus by honoring the seven no doubt all of them will deny immortality, but this will be the perfect time to reveal you and your team again my son" _Chaos said as he stood up,_ "And how would I contact the others" _I asked him._ "I already have, they will meet up with you in Central Park wearing their mortal clothing. You can all transform your clothing into your armor" _He said as he looked at the three of us._ "Understood lord Chaos" _Sean said as he stood up, Chaos nodded then he disappeared inside a black and white helix and teleported away._ "Well let's go get the team back together" _Sean said as he put his flip flops back on then he walked out the door and teleported away in a silver helix. Kevin followed and flashed away in a flash of gray. I put on my black vans then I walked out the door and teleported to Central Park in a Black helix._


	3. Chapter 2

_(Dalton's POV)_

 _I was sitting on one of the benches wearing my camo pants and shirt with my combat boots thinking about my previous life as Damon that's when I saw a flash of red appear in front of me, when it went away Gordon was standing there wearing his all black suit except for his tie which was red._ "Are we the first two here?" _He asked with his Russian accent he got from his life in Russia. "_ Yes we are" _I told him as I stood up._ "Let me guess you were thinking about our past lives as Greeks" _He said as he crossed his arms._ "Don't you miss it, miss being Gruevn" _I asked as I leaned against a tree,_ "Need I remind you that if I was still Gruevn and you were still Damon we would be dead in the Underworld and not be immortal" _Gordon told me as he sat down on the bench. Before I could respond there was a flash of gold and JD former known as Jayr was standing there wearing a white shirt, denim jacket, blue jeans, and black boots,_ "By Chronos please tell me I am not late" _he said as he looked at me and Gordon._ "No if anything our leader is late" _Gordon said looking around._ "Chaos probably went to him in person then telling him to meet us here telepathically. It would make the most sense" _I said standing up straight as a flash of grey appeared and there stood Kevin wearing his grey athletic shirt, blue jeans, and gray with red nikes._ "Riley and Sean will be teleporting in the middle of the park come on" _He said as he started to walk towards the center, we followed him as we saw two helixes come down, one black and one silver, at the center of the park._

 _Once we got there we saw Riley and Sean standing there talking, Riley was wearing his Black shirt, black jeans, black vans, and was putting on his black hoodie. While Sean was standing there wearing his blue v neck, tan khakis, and flip flops._ "How in Hades are you not cold?" _I heard Riley ask him as we stood there._ "Eh, don't know. Hey look the gang's back together again" _Sean said as he saw us. Riley turned to look at us and smiled_ "Well it seems the fates needs us again. Chaos said we need to introduce ourselves to the Olympians again but this time only using our Chaos names. Which means that the destruction of Olympus nears" _, "_ Wait so you're telling us that the prophecy is coming?" _JD said as he looked at Riley._ "Yes my friend it is and we must do our best to stop it" _Riley said as he clothes morphed into his black Greek style armor with his sword strapped to his left, he daggers on the back of his waist, and he throwing knives strapped around his forearms and on his armor._

 _Sean changed his clothes into his Chaos silver Greek armor with his sword strapped to his left and his spear in his hand. JD and Kevin changed into their armor as well, JD in his Gold Roman style armor with his bow in hand, quiver on his back, sword to his left, and his knife to his right. Kevin was in his Gray Roman style armor with his shield on hip left arm and his spear in his right hand, his knife was strapped to the inner part of his shield. Gordon changed into his red Roman style armor with his ax in hand, his crossbow on his back, his crossbow quiver strapped to his left leg, and vials of Greek fire along his belt. I changed into my forest green Greek armor with my sword to my left, my pistol holster to my right, and my rifle along my back._ "Wait here for my signal" _Riley said as he disappeared in a black helix and teleported to Olympus._ "So who's up for some sparing" _Sean said smirking._

 _(Percy's POV)_

 _Me and the rest of the seven were on Olympus celebrating with the gods. We all denied immortality but asked for partial immortality instead along with one more gift. Frank's was to be free of his ties to his piece of wood which was granted, Hazel's was for her father to be on the council again, Leo's was that Calypso was freed from her prison which she was, Jason's was to set the peaceful titans free and to make sure the minor gods were recognized, Piper's was to help Eros find people soulmates, Annabeth's was to help her mom build a temple for the Athena Parthenos, and mine was that Hestia got her seat back on the council as well. I was dancing with Annabeth when a black helix came down, when it disappeared there was a man standing there wearing black armor. Zeus walked over and shouted "_ WHO DARES TRESPASS INTO THE HOME OF THE GODS!" _, The man looked up and yelled "_ I am Zeta, the warrior of Chaos and the primordial council. I come here to give a message to you all!" _, after he said that he walked towards the center of the hall and stood on a table to make sure he could be heard._ "You are all endanger from a threat that could bring the destruction of Olympus and the mortal world as we know it" _He said as he stood there looking around at all of us._ "Great just as we got done fighting a war, now it's time for another one" _Frank said as he crossed his arms. "_ And if we choose to ignore this threat?" _Zeus asked._ "Then Western civilization as you know it will end" _This guy Zeta said as he looked around at us_


	4. Chapter 3

_(Riley's POV)_

 _I stepped down from the table and look around the Olympian throne room, it's a shame with each era we have to reintroduce ourselves to the Olympians._

 _"_ Chaos, the primordial of creation has sent me and my allies, the best warriors of the primordial council, to come and help you fight this upcoming war" _I said as I made the symbol of Chaos appear in the sky, soon the others appeared behind me. I gestured over to Sean_ "This is Eta, my second in command and strategist _." I said introducing him, I then did the same with Kevin_ "This is Psi, my peacemaker, and expert in politics." _Then JD_ "This is my healer Sigma." _Then Gordon_ "This is weapons expert Theta." _and finally Dalton_ "And last but not least my marksman and tracker Omega."

 _I then turned back to face the Olympians as Zeus turned to Apollo and asked_ "Are they telling the truth Apollo?"

"Yes, they are dad, except for the names." _Apollo told his father as Zeus turned back to face me_ "Why give us false names?" _Zeus asked me, but before I could speak Kevin stepped forward and spoke_ "In due time Lord Zeus, we are giving you our names given to us by Chaos himself." _Zeus ponder to himself for a minute before saying_ "The council must discuss this, you must wait outside until we decide if you are truly allies or simply a threat." _Typical Zeus believing everything is after his precious throne._

 _Kevin bowed and said_ "Understood lord Zeus."

 _The six of us began to walk out, after we exited the doors slammed shut_ "Well lets hope Apollo, Hestia, Poseidon, and Artemis can convince them like the last few times" _Gordon said before sitting down, I pray to Chaos they can._

 _(Artemis's POV)_

 _I was sitting at my throne while the others bickered and argued, soon enough my father fired the master bolt into the air signaling them to silence._ "Now that I have you attention, we must discuss the matter of whose the men are and if they were really sent by Chaos" _Zeus said as he looked around the room_

"Please Brother you're letting your paranoia get in the way" _Poseidon said as he rotated his trident around on it's base looking uninterested in what my father was saying._

"Poseidon if you could take this more seriously, these men could bring the end of us" _My father said with his usual paranoia._

"Father I have to agree with Uncle Poseidon on this one, what they were saying was the truth. There is a threat coming and also they are from Chaos, who are we to ignore a warning from creation himself?" _My idiot brother said and for once what he was saying was not idiotic so I decided to speak up_ "Father I must agree with Apollo which is rare for me to do, if they are offering their help then we should accept it"

"Aw, Arty you actually agree with me?" _My brother said going back to his idiot self_

"Yes I did, now don't push your luck" _I told him as I summoned a hunting knife making my point_

"Enough you two" _Father said glaring at us both_ "Athena, what wisdom do you bring my child?" _Zeus asked my half-sister_

"We would be fools not to father. If Chaos, the god of creation cares enough to send a warning and his best warriors then we should accept the warning and help." _Athena said as she looked up from thinking_

"Alright, all in favor of accepting these warriors as our allies" _Zeus asked as he looked around at the council. Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and I were the first to raise our hands. Soon others followed us until everyone except for Zeus has their hand raised._

"Fine then let's open the doors and let these warriors hear our judgement" _Zeus said as he signaled for my half brother Hercules to open the chamber doors. As soon as the doors opened they walked in and stood in the middle of the council._

"Alright, Zeta isn't it? We have come to an agreement to accept your help but let me make myself clear. If you as so much as look the wrong way I will not hesitate to destroy you and your team. Do I make myself clear?" _Zeus asked making his usual threat to new allies_

"Crystal Lord Zeus, and we all swear on our Lord Chaos that we will not betray you" _Their peacemaker Psi said as he bowed, the others bowed as well. Zeus nodded his head before him and Hera flashed away, the other gods followed their lead before leaving only me, Apollo, Athena, and Poseidon left with these new allies._


	5. Chapter 4

(Sean's POV)

We stood there with the four Olympians that spoke in our favor, Riley shifted uneasily as they approached us. "I apologize for my brother he can be a little hot-headed at times and not realize when true help comes. Please thank the creator when you see him again" Poseidon said to Riley before flashing away to Atlantis.

"I understand why you can't reveal your true selves yet, but just do your best to tell Zeus the truth from here on out. Trust me, I know if you don't" Apollo said flashing away to his sun chariot.

"May our creator guide us well with Wisdom," Athena said as she flashed away to her temple.

"Just stay away from my hunters," Artemis said before flashing away to her hunters.

The six of us away flashed away to the temple Chaos already set up for us on Olympus, after we got there we all morphed back our armor into our civilian clothing. "It was easier when we could just reveal ourselves using our actual names," Gordon said as he went inside and sat down on the couch.

"It would be easier if Chaos didn't erase their memories after every war we helped them won,

" Dalton said as he went over to the fridge and opened it up looking inside.

Riley moved through the temple and headed outside to the balcony. The one good thing about the temple is the magic on it, kind of like the magic the hunters use for their tents and what the camps use for the cabins. Kevin went to the library, JD went to check the medical room, Gordon passed out on the couch, and Dalton was drinking milk out of the carton. I shake my head as I walk over to the balcony and walked outside, I see Riley leaning against the wall of the balcony as I walked over next to him and looked down at the city. "What's your take on the whole situation Ramus?" I asked Riley as he looked up at me and chuckled.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that name Sander" He replied with a smirk as he stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"It's good to be reminded of our roots from time to time," I said as I looked up from the city and at my brother in arms, "Seriously though Riley, why do you think Chaos erases their memories every time after we get done helping the Olympians?"

"I think my father does it so they don't immediately come to us for help every time they have a problem. Father never wanted them to rely on us, so he erased their memories." Riley said as he uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on his hips "Now he told us to use our Chaos' names because that means whatever is coming to destroy Olympus is near"

"Did he tell you what the threat was?" I asked as I turned around to face the sky

"No he didn't, either he truly doesn't know or he's refusing to tell us," Riley said as he looked straight up at his father's realm

"Great so we're fighting an unknown enemy," I said as I walked away before Riley stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sean, gather the others and tell them to head to Camp Half-Blood," He said causing me to turn around to see him morphing his clothes into his armor then a black helix came down teleporting him away. I looked over the balcony to see smoke rising from where the camp was located. I quickly morphed into my armor and ran inside to where the others were.

"Brothers! There is an attack happening at Camp Half-Blood!" I yelled waking up Gordon. Soon we were all in our armor and outside the balcony. Kevin, JD, and Gordon flashed away in a trio of grey, gold, and red. Helix of Silver and Green came down and teleported Dalton and me to the edge of Camp. We all gather at the gate where Riley was, all we see is smoke, fire, and demigods running around.

"What could have caused this?" Kevin said as he tightens his grip on his spear.

Riley just pointed at a 20-foot tall being, instantly I recognized him. "Perses, Titan of Destruction." Is all that I could say before Riley drew his sword and charged at the Titan

"Guess we follow his lead and just wing it," Gordon said with a chuckled as he drew his ax and charged as well. JD drew his sword and charged in with Kevin. Dalton just gave me a look and I nodded my head, we both drew our swords and followed our brothers. Hoping Tartarus does not claim us.


	6. Chapter 5

(Riley's POV)

As we charged at the titan of destruction we were met a few monsters of myth, the usual for demigods. A couple of hellhounds, a group of Empusa, and would you look at that some Laestrygonians. I smirked underneath my helmet "Just when I thought the end of the world wasn't enough"

"Well Zeta you always had a weird sense of humor," Sean said as he appeared by my side with the others, "But then again I think dying does that to you."

"Can we just get going and kill some of these underlings so we can send this piece of shit titan back to your brother Tartarus Zeta?" Gordon asked as he tightened his grip on his ax.

"Warriors of Chaos, let's take them down!" I yelled as we charged at the monsters, next thing we knew the ground was covered in golden dust as we hacked and slashed our way through the monsters. JD and Dalton attacked with the hellhounds while Kevin and Sean took care of the Empusa. Gordon and I were taking care of the Laestrygonians, I stabbed my sword through the chest of the last one as Gordon tooks off it's head, the giant dissolving into a pile of golden dust before the head ever hit the ground. I wiped the dust of my sword as we all formed together again as we made a battle plan.

"Eta, you're the military mind here. Any ideas?"I asked Sean as we seathed our weapons.

"Well the demigods are probably busy with the other monsters so that's leave Perse to us if the son of Poseidon doesn't get bold and attacks himself which means if he does we couldn't attack with full power," Sean said as he made a map appear with markings signifying the demigods, monsters, us, and the Titan.

"So, plan is to hit him with everything he got unless Percy Jackson decides to get in our way. I understand why he does it but sometimes he can be a pain in our ass." Dalton said as he crossed his arms. "Is there anyway we can split up and some of us help the demigods while the rest of us hit Perse?"

"That might actual work Omega. If we send Theta, Sigma, and I to help the demigods and keep Jackson contained then Zeta, Omega, and Psi can send Perse back to Tartarus." Sean said as the map disappeared and he drew his sword.

"Alright everyone you heard Eta, let's move out." I said as Gordon, JD, and Sean began to run over to help the demigods but before they were out of ear shot I yelled "Make sure you use your Chaos names when talking to Chiron"

Dalton drew his sword and desert eagle and checked to see how much imperial gold bullets he had while Kevin tighten his shield strap. I sheath my sword and drew my dual half celestial bronze-half chaos silver daggers and nodded to the others as we charged at the titan. Dalton shot at Perse distracting him as Kevin threw his spear hitting him in the shoulder, I went behind the titan and jumped onto his back as I sank my daggers into his skin, golden ichor dripping from the wounds. I removed my daggers from his back and fell down towards the ground, before I landed I slashed behind the knee cutting the tendons causing him to fall down onto his knees. After I landed I wiped the ichor off my blades before sheathing them and drawing my sword holding the tip underneath the titan's neck, Dalton and Kevin stood next to him, Kevin pulling out his spear from Perse's shoulder.

"Yield titan, this a battle you cannot win"I told him as I kept my sword at his throat making sure he doesn't escape

"We might have lost the battle godling, but you will lose this war." He said before I pushed my sword into his throat, ichor dripping from his mouth before he disintegrated into a pile of golden dust.

"Let's go see if the other made do." Dalton said as he holstered his gun running towards the main camp Kevin and I chasing after him as we go to see the mayhem caused.

(Percy's POV)

I pulled my sword out of the last hellhound and wiped the golden dust from my blade before placing the pen cap on top returning it to its collapsed form. As I walked over to Annabeth I see the six warriors that made their grand entrance to Olympus standing on the big house steps talking with Chiron. I stood there wondering who they really are and where did they come from.

"Hey, Earth to Seaweed Brain. Did you not hear what I asked you?" Annabeth asked me pulling me out of my daze and thoughts.

"No sorry, I was just thinking." I told her hearing a soft chuckle leave her mouth.

"Well don't think to hard, you'll strain yourself."She said as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran over to her siblings in the Athenian cabin.

I walked over to my cabin to see luckily no damage was done to it, I open the door to see two of the warriors standing there, one dressed in black armor, the other dressed in silver armor. I leaned against the doorway and asked them "So what you do to want with the son of Poseidon, wait don't tell me. I am apart of some big prophecy set by Chaos himself. But seriously though, am I?"

"Don't worry yourself Perseus Jackson, you are not the main character in this prophecy. We not even sure fully what it is. My father Chaos has said we are to wait till the oracle reveals the prophecy and the enemy we are going to face." The man in black armor said who's name I think is Zeta from when he introduced himself in Olympus.

"Oh good, sorry when you've been apart of two great prophecies you tend to get a little jumpy, and please call me Percy, Perseus is just to formal." I told him as I sat down on the top bunk

"Percy, we are here because of you loyalty to your friends and allies. We admire that in a warrior, it's something every warrior of chaos has. We are here to ask that you be an ambassador to the demigods when dealing with us so that they will come to trust us more easily." The man in silver asked me who name I am assuming is Eta from the Greek letter on his chestplate.

"No offense but how can I get them to trust when you won't even reveal yourselves to the Olympian council, and they're the ones you don't hide anything from."I told them as I looked at them looking at each other having a silent conversation before they both nodded in agreement.

"You make a wise point Percy, but before we reveal our true selves you must swear on Styx you will not reveal us to anyone whether they be demigod or god. You will only know mine and Eta's true names so at least the rest of the team can be protected if we are ever found out" Zeta told me as Eta crossed his arms waiting for my answer.

"I Percy Jackson swear on the river Styx not to reveal the true names of Zeta and Eta to any mortal, demigod, or god." I said as the sound of lighting can be heard in the distance making my oath true.

The looked at each other before looking back at me taking off their helmets. Zeta seems familiar, he hair was brown and spiked up, and his brown eyes had lines of black in them. Eta ran his hand threw his hair, his brown eyes with lines of silver looked around the room to make sure no one was watching before saying "My name is Sean this is Riley, before we became warriors of chaos we were Greeks known as Sander and Rasmus."

"So you're telling me you first lives were as Greeks?" I asked as they put their helmets back on

"Yes Son of Poseidon, now you when you meet with us and the rest of the warriors you can use our names when no one else is around." Riley told me waiting for a sign of agreement

I nodded and watched them teleport from my cabin leaving me to my thoughts as I lay down on my bed and drift of to sleep from exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 6

(Kevin's POV)

I was in the library back at the temple doing some research on peacemaking techniques people have used in the 21st century as I see Riley and Sean enter the library discussing about Percy Jackson. I put the book I had in my hand back on the shelf as Riley transformed the library into a war room with maps and diagrams of different battle formations and a map of The United States with Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Hunters of Artemis all marked on the map. I walk over to them as they look at the map to see if any usual amount of monster sightings has happened in the past 6 hours. I turned back around and asked "So is there a specific reason you're talking about Poseidon's son or what?"

"To gain the demigods' trust we have decided to make him an ambassador of the demigods, he will be dealing with us directly to make sure their voice is heard, but we've been thinking we're going to need more than one ambassador to truly gain their trust." Riley said as making a circular table appear in the middle of the room with six chairs, each chair matching the color of our armor.

The other three walked in and sat in their chairs, I walked over to the grey one and sit down as Riley and Sean sit down in the black and silver chairs. I looked at Riley and asked "So you thinking we're not only going to need a Greek representative but also a Roman one as well?"

"What do you mean Greek representative? Is there something important I slept through?" Gordon as I he look around the table before stopping his gaze on Riley looking for an explanation.

"We need the demigods to trust us, so Sean and I made him an ambassador to make sure they're is a stable line of communication between us and them. We also revealed our true names to him." Riley said causing Dalton to slam his fist on the table.

"You did what? Isn't there a reason your father said not to use our real names?" He asked his face turning red from anger.

"Yes, but Jackson made a good point on how could he trust us if we wouldn't even reveal our true selves to the Olympian council and don't worry, Riley and I only gave him our true identities so the rest of the team wouldn't be compromised." Sean said which relieved Dalton of his anger as he turned back to his normal self.

"Did you at least made Percy swear on Styx?" I asked knowing the oath was live binding for demigods.

"Yes we did, now we know we will need a Roman representative." Riley said quickly changing the subject "Sean you've spent the most time on the Roman side of the country, any ideas?"

"I think the best choice would be Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, she's a daughter of Bellona and is current Praetor of Camp Jupiter." Sean said as he turned his chair around to look at the dot of Camp Jupiter on the map.

"I second that, she is the one who returned the Athena Parthenos and made peace between the Greeks and Romans. Of course all the Roman demigods returned to Camp Jupiter minus the son of Jupiter who decided to stay with the daughter of Aphrodite." I said as I looked around the table earning some nods of approval.

"Okay all in favor," Riley said as we all raised are hands agreeing the proposal "Excellent, Kevin and JD you will be the ones to get her and bring her here. Your Roman armor will make more welcome there, and I am going to go ahead and say this. Once we get all the ambassadors needed then only Sean and I will reveal ourselves again so we don't risk the whole team."

Everyone nodded in agreement as JD and I stood up and morphed our clothes in our armor before disappearing in a flash of grey and gold.

(Dalton's POV)

I watched those two leave as I pulled out a cloth and my desert eagle. I began to polish it as Sean stood up and said "I will go grab Jackson as well." Before morphing into his armor and teleported away in a silver helix. The three of us sat in silence before I stated "We're also going to need a representative for Artemis' hunters."

"I was just thinking about that, we have Thalia Grace, Artemis' lieutenant as the hunters ambassador." Riley said as he stood up and morphed into his black armor before teleporting away in a helix.

"You know, I wish he told us more often his train of thought." Gordon as he stood up and walked out of the room.

I put away my gun and cloth before following him out. He sat down on the couch as I sat down in a chair just adjacent to him. I looked out the window to see the smoke has cleared from the Camp meaning they luckily got the fires out. I morphed into my armor and before teleporting away I told Gordon "I am going to go check on Kevin and JD."

I appeared on the border of Camp Jupiter noticing a flash of red next to me, after the light faded Gordon was standing there with his armor on and said "Just in case you needed back up."

I smirked as we made our way through the tunnel into the main part of camp, but it we saw something that quickly wiped the smirk off my face. Smoke was rising from the barracks as we see monsters running around with someone we weren't hoping to see ever again leading them. Standing in the midst of all the chaos was Circe, sadly mine and her path has crossed more than once in my travels, and it seems almost every era the team runs into her as well. Gordon saw her too as well as Kevin and JD dealing with the Titan Pallas keeping him away from New Rome.

"Will you be good if I go help the others with their titan problem?" He said as he drew his crossbow and load a bolt into it.

"Go help our brothers, Circe has been my problem for eons, let me put an end to it." I said as I drew my sword and charged towards Circe hacking down every monster that go in my way.

Not long after I held my sword underneath her throat so that even the slightest movement would cut her throat, I sighed as I said "Hello again Circe, hasn't been long enough."

"Aw, don't talk like that lover, I know you missed me." She said with a devilish grin as she raised up her hands in surrendered.

"How come every time we're dealing with a crisis you have to show up." I said ignoring her comment as I made sure my brothers in arm we're handling Pallas just fine.

"Seems it just what the fates want darling, all this chaos and everything makes me think of simpler times." She said causing me to lower my blade from her neck.

"If you really cared you would tell me who is in charge of the attack on Olympus."I asked her as I sheath my sword.

She started to speak but was interrupted due to Gordon being thrown into a nearby wall, I run over to him and move the rubble off of him, and by the time I looked back to where Circe was, she had disappeared. I drew my sword again as I charged in with Gordon against the titan of war.


	8. Chapter 7

(Gordon's POV)

I shook off the soreness I was feeling as I threw my ax at Pallas only for him to catch it and throw it right back in our direction. Luckily JD was paying attention and used his power over the winds to safely but the ax back in my hands. Sometimes I forget we were blessed with powers from Chaos and the rest of the primordial council. I took three vials of greek fire from my belt and threw it at the titan's feet, using my control over the fire I kept it contained to the area where Pallas was standing. Dalton went to the roof of one of the barracks and willed the earth beneath Pallas to grab hold of his legs making him immobile. JD kept firing arrows into the titan's back as Kevin ram his spear threw the titans chest, piercing his heart. Pallas disappeared into a pile of gold dust as we regrouped where he once stood.

"The demigods should have the rest of the monsters handled. Omega, scout ahead and make sure they do." Kevin told Dalton who nodded in understanding as he ran to go check on the Romans progress.

"There is something you two should know, apparently Circe is back and fighting with what threatens Olympus," I told them as I watched Dalton run ahead.

"So we need to keep an eye on our young friend," JD said as he rested against his bow.

"We also need to tell Zeta when we see him again, if anyone knows how to handle Omega, it's him." Kevin said as he saw Dalton returned and asked him, "What is the status of the demigods?"

"They defeated the monster army, most of the army retreated when we killed Pallas. Other than that we should be good." He said as we all began to walk towards New Rome. "Let's hope the stone lets us through."

I smirked as I put my ax onto my back and walked with my fellow comrades toward the border of the city. We stopped when we got to the bust of Terminus the boundary god. I crossed my arms as Kevin steps forward to speak with him.

"Hello Terminus, my name is Psi. We need access into New Rome to speak with praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano." He told the bust as he snapped his fingers making all of our weapons appear at the base of the bust.

"Just leave your ...which you've already done." Terminus said as he began to speak then instantly shut his mouth causing us all to smirk as we passed through the barrier to New Rome looking around as we entered.

We made our way to the senate-house earning some weird looks from the residents of New Rome, we ignored it as we entered the senate-house and made our way towards the main chamber room. As we entered the main chamber the Senate stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us, we walked into the middle of the chamber with all eyes on us. Kevin stepped forward to address "Hello Senate, my name is Psi. I am one of the warriors that appeared on Olympus."

"I remember you warrior, what business brings you to New Rome?" asked praetor Frank.

"We are here for your colleague Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, she has been chosen as the demigod representative of the Roman demigods who will relay our decisions and meetings back to you," Kevin said as he looked around the room.

"Why was I chosen?"She asked

"Because our strategist said you would be the best choice, now do you accept or not?" Dalton asked as he grew impatient, he was never one for politics.

"Yes, I accept," Reyna said as Dalton summoned a helix to teleport him and Reyna back to the temple.

I rolled my eyes as Kevin and JD flashed away as well. I snap my fingers teleporting our weapons back to the temple as myself gave a little bow before flashing back as well, hopefully, Riley has more luck with the hunters.

(Riley's POV)

I stood at the edge of the hunters camp as Sean appeared with Jackson and walked over to where I was standing. I looked at Sean and gave him a nod as he teleported away in a silver helix. Jackson looked at me and asked, "What am I doing here?"

"You have a connection with Thalia, one that can be helpful when we present our proposal to be apart of the demigod ambassadors, "I told him as I saw blurs of silver move around us but I didn't make any mention of it to not worry him.

"Wait, I thought I was the only ambassador to you guys. Why are you bringing her this into this?"Percy asked as he crossed his arms, from his body language I knew he didn't want to put her in harm's way.

"Percy, I know you don't want to put her in danger, but it's like you said. How are the demigods going to trust us and we decided it would be easier if we had a representative from each demigod faction to gain the trust of them all and eventually the Olympians."I told him as I put my hand on his shoulder watching the blurs of silver with my eyes.

"Listen Ri…." he started to say but was cut off from me pushing him onto the ground and catching a silver arrow that was aimed at me.

"Stand down hunters, I am Zeta a warrior of chaos. I am here to speak with Lady Artemis."I said to the air as girls dressed in silver came out their hiding spots. I threw the arrow in the ground as I kept my guard up and helped Jackson up.

The hunters kept their bows at the ready as Thalia Grace ran over, seeing her cousin stand next to me. She looked at Percy and asked, "What are you doing here Kelp Head?"

"Well pinecone face, I'm here with him and like he said we need to talk with Artemis apparently," He told her as he glared at me not telling him the full plan.

"Please Thalia Grace, it's with the utmost urgently that we speak with Lady Artemis," I told her as I stepped next to them.

She nodded her head as she led me and Jackson through the camp towards Artemis' tent. I looked around at the eyes glaring on us as we entered the tent which appeared to be empty except for the furniture.

"Lady Artemis" Thalia called out to the eye as Artemis appeared in a flash of silver taking the appearance of an eighteen-year-old, someone close to Percy's age.

I smirked at my thoughts as I bowed "Lady Artemis, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello Zeta, what business do you bring that it must be discussed at my camp?"She asked me as she crossed her arms and glared at me and Percy.

"Before I tell you Artemis, I need you both and Thaila Grace to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone especially Zeus about what is said in this tent," I told them as I leaned against one of the wooden post holding the tent up.

"Why aren't you making Kelp Head swear on Styx?" Thaila asked.

"I already swore not to tell anyone Thals, which wouldn't this break my oath?" Percy asked me as I turned to face him.

"No, it won't. Your oath was for you not to reveal, me and Eta, on the other hand, can tell as many people as we want" I told him as I sat down on a nearby chair.

"I Artemis, swear on the River Styx, to not reveal anything that is said in this tent to anyone or anything," Artemis said as the sound of thunder rolled in the distance, we all turned our heads to look at her.

"Milady what are you doing?" Thaila asked with a look of awe.

"If Percy trusts them enough to swear his life on Styx then I don't see why we shouldn't do the same," Artemis said as she crossed arms looking at Thaila then me then stopping on Percy.

"Thaila Grace, please it is the only way to help gain not only the demigods' trust but also the gods. We all need to be united to combat this threat because if we're not then everything we know will be destroyed."I told her as I leaned forward, intertwining my fingers together placing my elbows on my leg to keep me up.

"Fine, I Thaila Grace, swear on the River Styx, to not reveal anything that is said in this tent to anyone or anything."She said as thunder rolled in the distance establishing the oath.

"Good now that's taken care of," I said as I stood up and took off my helmet, "My name is Riley, I am the Son of Chaos, heir to the throne of creation. My second in command is Sean. Before becoming warriors of Chaos we lived as Greeks under the names of Ramus and Sander."

"What about the other members of your team?" Artemis asked as she looked at me.

I put back on my helmet before saying "Their identities will remain a secret so if Sean and I are compromised the rest of the team can continue our work."

Artemis glared at me before excusing herself to her duty on the moon chariot. Percy decided to break the silence "So anyone else we need to recruit?"

"As for now, no. Come we must return to meet with the other ambassador and the rest of my team." I told them as I walked outside.

Percy and Thaila followed me out as I summoned a black helix around us taking us back to the temple. Hopefully, the others were easier than dealing with the goddess of the hunt.


End file.
